One such shock strut bearing assembly is known, for example, from German patent DE 43 26 197 C2 wherein at the end of a shock absorber stem an annular flange can be mounted which is surrounded by a rigid core. The rigid core in turn is surrounded by an elastomeric body which is precompressed by two shell parts to be connected together and separate from the elastomeric body before being fitted. The forces for applying precompression are achieved by bolt fasteners when fitting the shell parts to the vehicle body.
Mounting this shock absorber complicates fitting, however, because first the flange, the core as well as the elastomeric body need to be manufactured to form a module in a prefabrication step, after which the module has be secured to the flange of the shock absorber stem. Furthermore, mounting this known shock strut requires the outer shell parts to be precision dimensioned both axially and radially to ensure the module is precompressed as wanted.